The Will of Fire!  DELAYED
by Reishin Amara
Summary: When digimon and digivices begin falling into Narutos world, hes gonna get a surprise he never exspected! Now naruto will have to master being a digmon tamer as well as the mysterious DNA Charge and more!
1. First Encounter

The Will of Fire

Chapter One: First Encounter

* * *

I was reading a fic someone made and I realized, even with digimon crossovers, no one thinks common sense in Naruto...the first digivices were sorta lame, the D-tamers series...honestly,do you think orochimaru would give Naruto time to swipe cards....that probally arnt even fireproof...and where does he even GET the cards? Then Spirit evolution..hmm...maybe..ill try that later i guess. But really...Digimon Savers seems best...Naruto is like Marcus..punch the crap out of your enemy one time and then take the advantage! So this is a mix of Naruto and Digimon Savers.

I own neither Digimon, nor Naruto; That being said, I _do_ own this story, and would appreciate any reviews thereof.

* * *

Naruto had just arrived home from the edge of the village. To say tonight had been eventful was an understatement. He was the host of the Kyuubi? What the hell was wrong with the village all this time anyway? 'Even I know the difference between a scroll and the kunai sealed inside it! Is everyone in the village an idiot or something?!' Naruto prepared a bowl of instant ramen while lost in thought before later going to lay down on his bed. After minutes of thinking, something that even he had to admit was rare for him to do, Naruto's eyebrows scrunched together at the memory of what had happened that night. Then Naruto suddenly felt a weight land hard against his stomach. He frowned. 'What the heck?' His eyes opened, and he saw a rectangle, orange and black...thing on his stomach. He stared at it for a moment. After a few minutes of this, he said "Umm... okay... What is this doing here?" It suddenly started beeping and he looked on the screen and noticed a blip on the far edge moving closer before it suddenly shot past the center and he heard a rush of air gust strongly past his roof shaking it. Seconds later the blip faded. It took a couple of seconds for this to sink into Naruto's brain. "What the heck was that...?! Oh well...guess I'll have to follow it the next time this thing starts beeping. I wonder if Jiji knows what this is?" Naruto looked at it curiously, before sighing and going to sleep. "I'll find out eventually i guess..."

Near the Village Gates...

Ibiki sighed, frustrated. "Would you mind explaining to me exactly what it is that you're talking about?" Kotetsu smacked his forehead. "I think he may have had too many today." Izumo tilted his head down. "What? Im trying to say I saw some weird animal rushing through town earlier today! It looked like some weird summon or something!" Ibiki frowned. "It's a monster, all right. Its called alchohol overdose...just how many did you drink tonight Kamizuki?" Ibiki scrunched his eyebrows in annoyance. "Umm... I get the feeling that you guys think im totally nuts...huh?" Kotetsu peered at him before cracking a joke. "Ya think? What are you gonna come up with next? That the Kyuubi was really a hot babe?" Izumo took a deep breath. "All right...sit down, cause this is gonna take a while to explain."

Around the Hidden Leaf...  
In the Uchiha Compound, Sasuke frowned. "Hn...maybe this thing will come in handy. I may as well hang onto it." Sasuke was holding a blue and black device. At Sakura's house the only noise heard was Sakuras 'squee'. "Huh! Mom got me something for graduating!" Sakura was holding onto a pink and dark red device. Others were also finding these devices as well near the same time. However, of all of them, atleast one person was easily identified as the device he recieved had landed on his face from the sky as he was gazing at the stars. "Troublesome..."

The Next Morning...  
Naruto yawned sleepily, opening his eyes to the familiarity of his apartment. _Was last night just a dream?_ His hand brushed against the device he'd put on the desk last night as he was getting up. _Guess not...?_ Dressing himself, and pocketing the item, he began to get ready to go to class to find out who his new teacher was going to be. As he walked by the door leading to his balcony, he caught someone speeding across the village in a blur, and paused for a moment. "Wow... that was fast...."

As the streets began to get livelier, Naruto sighed. "Well, I guess it's time to is the day that I become an official Ninja of the Hidden Leaf!" Naruto made his way thru the village at his fastest speed to make sure he wasn't going to be late. Naruto walked into the classroom smugly, his headband proudly on display. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here? This is for people who _passed_ the genin exams." Ino decided to butt in as well and shoved Shikamaru down on his desk since he was in the way between her and Naruto. "Yeah moron, why the heck are you even here?You didn't pass!" Naruto grinned blindingly, and put a thumb on his headband. "See this? Open your eyes, it's a regulation headband. I took a secondary test!" Naruto actually lied about that last part. He couldn't exactly tell everyone about what happened the night before...especially after what he learned. Shikamaru rolled his eyes thinking it was too troublesome to ask about and Ino just had a deadpanned look on her face before ignoring Naruto. Iruka walked into the room, clipboard in hand. "Alright everyone, settle down." The student's kept talking, and a vein began to throb in his forehead. "I said QUIET!" For a few moments, there was absolute silence as the students all stared at him, gaping at his infamous Big Head Jutsu. He smirked. "Much better. I will now announce your team assignments."

(5 minutes later- Iruka had taken his time going thru the Team listings.)

"Team Seven! Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," At this, Naruto cheered, and Sakura hung her head. "and Sasuke Uchiha." One thought crossed all three of their minds, though was focused on different people. _'NOOOO! ANYONE BUT --' _Two more minutes passed before Iruka reached the end of the list and spoke up snapping everyone out of their stupors._ "_Oh, before anyone asks, NO, you may not trade Team members. The listings are Finaly.

After an hour, all of the other teams had met ther senseis, and Team Seven was left sitting in the classroom, bored as all get-out. Glancing over at Sakura, a small flash of pink caught his eye. "Sakura-chan! You have one of these things too?" For a moment, Sakura's was wondering what he was talking about, then Naruto pulled out his to show her. Sasuke cleared his throat, and pulled out his as well. Naruto leaned back. "Whoa... So what the heck are these? Can I look at yours?" Simultaneously, Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads. "How about we figure out what they do before an idiot like you makes them accidently do something...like blowing us up." Sasuke 'hn'ed. "Sasuke has a point Naruto...for all we know these things could be special paper bombs." Naruto grinned. "Doubt it...what would be the point giving you one then! People always wanna hurt me for being...me, and Sasuke is an Uchiha...you...well you do break windows when you and Ino do your duet fangirl 'squee' " Naruto suddenly had a sizzling lump on his head and Sakura was pumping her fist in the air. Sasuke raised an eyebrow though. "Wow...thats actually smart...who knew dobe had a brain?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched, trying not to rush Sasuke and beat him into oblivion right there. "Atleast my head doesnt look like a ducks ass..." Quickly,Sasuke's neck snapped towards Naruto and he gave his biggest anger glare possible. While he was glaring at the grinning dobe, anyone who walked in would have sworn they heard an angry rogue elephant in the back of their minds from the scene.

For a moment, they stared each other down, before Sasuke turned away, mortified. Naruto finally lost it, and collapsed, literally rolling on the floor with mirth. With a herculean effort, Sakura managed to create an even larger lump on Naruto's head. Eventually, they calmed down, and spent the next hour in silence.

Almost an hour later...

Kakashi peered through the doorway, and stepped back as a eraser nearly landed on his head. '_They are going to need to try better than that if they want to--' _As Kakashi stepped forward the floor game out from under him and he was suddenly sling shot through the roof by a rope around his legs in a green blur before landing crashing against the window of the Hokage building in the distance. The third Hokage just happened to have turned around as the time and screamed as the event happened."NARUTO!!!" Kakashi appeared back in the classroom huffing moments later glaring at the three of them. "My first impression..." He paused dramatically, "I hate you severly." Before he could continue, one of Naruto's shadow clones walked in and showed a photo to the three members of Team 7. Naruto grinned, and held his hand back, where it was smacked by Sasuke as Sakura just held her sides trying not to giggle. On the photograph was a picture of Kakashi crashed into the Hokage's office window in a copy of Gai's uniform as the Hokage was having a panic attack on the other side of the window and people were pointing at the sight of Kakashi...the men mortified and the women drooling at how the undersized jumpsuit showed his figure...ALOT. Kakashi sighed. "Meet me on the roof."

Kakashi looked at his students speculatively, before saying "Alright, how about we get to know each other. State your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams... that sort of thing." Sakura spoke up. "Shouldn't you go first, to show us how it's done?" He shrugged. "Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like lots of things, and I don't really dislike much. As for hobbies..." He paused for a moment, as if thinking deeply. "I have lots of hobbies. My dreams are none of your business." Sakura twitched, and whispered to her teammates. "All he really told us was his name..." Kakashi pointed to Sakura. "Alright, it's your turn." She giggled. "My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like... I mean, _who_ I like..." She burst into a fit of uncontrolled giggling. "My hobbies are..." She did it again... "My dreams for the future are..." At this point, she could no longer contain herself, and gave a fangirlish 'squee'.

Kakashi groaned silently. _Great, a fangirl..._ He pointed to Naruto. "You next, safety-cone." Naruto crossed his arms. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Sakura-chan, my friends at Ichiraku, training, and Ramen. My dislikes... I don't like it when people look down or pitty me or others, or the three minutes it takes for Ramen to cook, and also a certain person I wont mention right now." Narutos voice got darker than Sasukes ever normally gor when he said this and the other two actually looked at him seriously for a moment. "My dream is... to be the greatest Hokage ever!" Kakashi eye-smiled. _That's odd... I wonder who that is he was talking about? So far as I know, I havn't heard of anyone that did anything to him to earn that kind of reaction. Even though the older civilians blame him for the Fox incident, he still never has shown anger THAT much... who then?_ Mentally shaking himself, he looked at Sasuke. "Okay, your turn, duck butt." Sasuke gave his rogue elephant glare yet again before snapping out of it second later. "Hmph, fine. My name is Sasuke Uchiha...I dislike a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything...What I have is not a dream, but an ambition that I will make reality...I will revive my clan...and I will kill a certain someone..." Kakashi fought to not roll his exposed eye. _'Great..a fangirl that reminds me of a neon sign at a festival, a living target...that i think may be bipolar...,and a spoiled emo avenger who probally will need his ass kicked._

"Alright, Team 7, you'll be undertaking your first mission tomorrow." Naruto's face lit up. "Kakashi-sensei! What kinda mission is it?" Kakashi eyesmiled. "It's a survival exercise. It's also a test; the _real_ Genin exams." Sakura spluttered. "But Kakashi-sensei! We already took a Genin exam!" Kakashi shook his head. "That was to determine who _might_ have the chance to become Genin. The final test is left to the individual Jonin instructors." Underneath his mask, he grinned. "Oh, and you might not want to eat breakfast tomorrow... You'll probably puke." The three Genin paled at this, though with Sasuke's already-pale complexion, it was hard to tell. Kakashi eye-smiled. "Meet me at the training grounds immediately next to the monument, at 8:00 sharp." He held up one hand, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

This is my first Digimon crossover. I'm sorry that no actual digimon showed up yet...Im trying to figure out who would work for Naruto...honestly,while Renamon was a nice idea, i feel like if I did it...Naruto would come off as a furry fan. Dont worry, you wont be disapointed. Also, sorry I havnt posted updates on my other fanfics recently. I just made this one quickly on my mothers labtop while im still looking for a new computer myself. I type faster when I have it in my head than when copying it from my notebook which i already wrote alot of them down in. As always, please Read & Review. And give me suggestions in my storys from time to time. I NEED HELP WITH WRITERSBLOCK AFTERALL.


	2. Digimon Partner List Review&Suggest

**Chapter 2: Digimon Partner List Review&Suggest**

_I do not own Naruto nor Digimon._

_**Key:**_

_** Name:Rookie-Champion-Ultimate-Mega-? **_

_**/ = Different Partner Digimon. **_

_**In Neji's case,it will be from Digimon Egg rebirth. **_

_**^= Dark Evolution or Alternative Evolution**_

_** # = Partner gets replaced with somethin tougher. **_

_**+ = Multiple Partners**_

_** ? = Nothing Going Here.**_

_** _= Need readers to suggest what should go here! **_

Ok people,here is what ive come up with so far. These are all still experimental keep in mind.

* * *

Naruto : Flamemon-Agunimon-Aldamon-BioMergeGaiomon^Megidramon (Note:This could be Kyuubi influenced to become Megidramon X when more power is added)

Naruto Bonus Partner:Gamakichi - BioFrogmon (Custom Digimon)

Sasuke : Ryudamon-Ginryumon-Hisyarumon-Owryumon

Sakura : Kazemon-Darcmon-Zephyrmon-Minervamon

Ino : Floramon-Kiwimon-Lilamon-Rosemon

Shikamaru : Kudamon-Reppamon-Chirinmon-Kentaurosmon

Choji : Bearmon-Grizzlymon-Pandamon-Regulumon

Kiba : Akamaru-Garurumon-WereGarurumon-ZeedGarurumon

Shino : Wormmon-Stingmon-Jewelbeemon-MegaGranKuwagamon

Hinata : Gatomon-Persiamon-Angewoman-Ophanimon

Neji : Tsukaimon/Patamon-Piddomon/Angemon-MagnaAngemon-Seraphimon

Tenten : Koemon-Turueimon-Shurimon-Baalmon

Rock Lee : Gaomon-Gaogamon-MachGaogamon-MirageGaogamon

Konohamaru: Tapirmon-Apemon-Makuramon-?

Moegi : Renamon-Kyubimon-?-? (Youkomon appears injured and reconstructs into Renamon)

Udon : Numemon-Raremon-?-?

Iruka : Kotemon-DinoHyumon-Indramon-?

Kakashi : Elecmon-Leomon-LoaderLiomon-BiomergeBanchoLeomon

Might Gai : ?-?-Etamon-Metal Etamon

Yamato : Arbormon-PetalDramon-Cherrymon-?

Kurenai : ?-?-Deramon-?

Asuma : ?-?-Piximon-?

3rd Hokage: ?-?-?-Jijimon

Kabuto : Gazimon-Nanimon-Khimeramon # Metamormon # MadLeomon+Orochimon-MadLeomon(Orochi Mode) # Ogudomon # Arkadiamon(Rookie)-(Champion)-(Ultimate)-(Mega)-(SuperMega)

Orochimaru : Keramon-Cryslamon-Infermon-Diaboromon#Armagemon

Sakon-Ukon: ?-Devimon-NeoDevimon-?

Jirobu : ?-Gigasmon-?-?

Tayuya : Otamamon-Gekomon-ShogunGekomon

Kidomaru : ?-Dokugumon-?-?

Kimimaru : ?-?-SkullGreymon-?

Shion : Renamon-Kyuubimon-Taomon-BiomergeSakuyamon

Gaara : ?-Wizardmon-?-Tactimon

Temari : Hawkmon-Aurumon-Parrotmon-Ornismon

Kankuro : DemiDevimon-Bakemon-Pumpkinmon-Boltmon

Anko : ?-?-LadyDevimon-Lilithmon

Ibiki : ?-?-Digitamamon-?

Sai : Gomamon-Mojyamon-Zudomon-Vikemon

Danzo : ?-?-Groundramon+Wingdramon-Slayerdramon+Brakedramon-Examon

Itachi : ?-Duskmon-Velgemon-Beezlemon

Kisame : ?-Tylomon-Mantaraymon-Leviamon

Pein : ?-?-?-Fanglomon

Zetsu : ?-?-?-Parasimon

Kakuza : ?-?-?-Raijinmon+Fujinmon+Suijinmon

Hidan : ?-?-Phantomon-Bagramon

Konan : ?-?-?-GuardiAngemon

Haku : Togemogumon-Rinkmon-?-?

Zabuza : ?-Liomon-?-?

Sasori : ?-?-?-Puppetmon

Deidara : ?-?-MetalMamemon-Machinedramon

Madara : Lucemon-Chaos Mode-Dragon Mode-WTF?READ AND FIND OUT

Isarabi : Betamon-Seadramon-MegaSeadramon-?

Hanabi : Black Gatomon-?-?-Dominimon (Warp Digivolve)

Killer Bee: ?-?-Asuramon-Zanbamon

E : ?-?-?-Baihomon

Yugitto : ?-?-Mihiramon-?

Ayame : Burgermon (young)-Burgermon (adult)-FIND OUT-FIND OUT (I felt i may just make somethin custom here...)

Jiraiya : Coronamon-Firamon-Flaremon-Apollomon

Tsunade : Lunamon-Lekismon-Crescemon-Dianamon

Shizune : ?-Tonton^Boarmon-Vikaralamon-?

Kin : Terriermon-Gargomon-Rapidmon-?

Dosu : Tyutyumon^Damemon-Tuwarmon-?-?

Zaku : Gaossmon-Airdramon-?-?

Ebisu : Monitamon-Hi-VisionMonitamon-?-?

Hayate : Chessmon W

Yugao : Chessmon B

Mizukage : ?-?-?-Goldramon

Tsuchikage: ?-?-?-Craniumon

Suigetsu : ?-?-Shawjamon-?

Karin : ?-?-_-?

* * *

Phew,Did quiet a few updates here. Hope you enjoy,and suggest more to me! Btw, Note I changed a few. Hinata's now makes a tad more sense as well,and i demoted the near useless digimon Gatomon from Chamption to Rookie. Lets face it...besides being cooler than the other rookies, WHAT COULD GATOMON ACTUALLY DO IN TERMS OF DAMAGE? I also changed Hanabi so Black Gatomon is also Rookie,but gave her a warp digivolve just in case. And finale, I changed TenTen's Mega digimon to a much more fitting digimon from the newest season. (Baalmon is like wizardmon on EPIC ROIDS) Read,Review,and Suggest!

This has been redone 4 times now.

**UPDATE**: I just came up with a pairing for Naruto. The girl/digimon "Rhythm" from the digimon savers OVA/movie, "Digimon Savers: Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!" You can look her up on digimon wikia. Shes kinda cute.

Again...Read,Review,Suggest!


End file.
